Gregory Horror Show (animated film)
Gregory Horror Show is an upcoming 2019 American-Japanese fantasy horror comedy film The films is distributed by Paramount Pictures in worldwide release and Toho in Japan release, produced by Paramount Animation, Toei Animation and Colin Entertainment Limited. Based on the 1999 CGI anime series of the same name by Naomi Iwata and ''Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector'' video game by Capcom, the film is directed by Yoko Ikeda, Tatsuya Nagamine and Junichi Sato, produced by Colin Lloyd Jr. Pendergast and Naomi Iwata, and written by Pendergast, Iwata and Fumi Tsubota. It was premiered October 16th, 2019 in Los Angeles and released both United States and Japan in October 29th, 2019. It features Chris Pratt, Alicia Vikander as their voice roles, along with the recurring cast from the anime series including Dave Pettitt, Onalea Gilbertson, Michael Shepherd, Michelle Armeneau, Brett Bauer, Elinor Holt and Brendan Hunter. Synopsis TBA. Plot Characters Production Development The CEO of Colin Entertainment Limited., Colin Lloyd Pendergast, is planned to develop an feature animated film based on anime since he was planning for ''Stellaluna'' which he will do this after this one. During on his researches, he found the 1999 fantasy horror anime series ''Gregory Horror Show'' as Pendergast described "This anime [''Gregory Horror Show] where I can give the story to everyone who didn't know or known of the series, And don't worry, this will never be live-action since Dragonball Evolution and Death Note, it will be only animated."'' In three weeks later, Naomi Iwata, the creator of Gregory Horror Show, is allowed Pendergast to have the rights for making an movie as Iwata is joined as producer and writer along with Pendergast and hired Fumi Tsubota as her first film writer. Pendergast and Iwata is search to find company to distributor for release this movie, only two companies is find interested was Warner Bros., Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures and Lionsgate, two weeks later, Paramount won to distributed the movie while Toho will released it only in Japan. Casting During in the announcement, Iwata and Pendergast confirmed Dave Pettitt is returned to voiced as Gregory according to Pettitt's Twitter account is posted a tweet of the hashtag called #GregoryHorrorShowMovie with video where he used the voice of Gregory where it described many voice cast is going to reprises their roles and mentioned about two new guests for actor/actress stars to role for the separated characters as the hashtag is tweeted about 400k. (His full dialogue is below) Pendergast and Iwata is announced that Chris Pratt and Alicia Vikander is confirmed for their animated voice roles, Pratt is voiced by Ethan and Vikander as Stephanie where Vikander was her first animated voice. Few months later after the announcement, many of the cast from the show is confirmed for reprise as they roles like Onalea Gilbertson, Michael Shepherd, Michelle Armeneau, Brett Bauer, Elinor Holt, Brendan Hunter and the other cast. Animation The film is recently announced as Iwata and Pendergast confirmed both animation studios Paramount Animation and Toei Animation where it will be traditional animated. Post Production TBA. Reception Box office TBA. Critical response TBA. Users response *TBA - TBA - ??/10 Rating Fantasy violence *TBA. Animated blood *TBA. Horror elements *TBA. Release Marketing TBA. Theatrical release *TBA Home media *TBA DVD or Blu-Ray menu *TBA Differences to anime and video game *TBA Staff *Colin Lloyd Jr. Pendergast - Creator, writer and producer *James Sharp - Co-writer Languages *English - Gregory Horror Show *Japanese - グレゴリーホラーショー (Guregorīhorāshō) *French - Spectacle d'horreur Gregory *Chinese - 格雷戈里恐怖秀 (Géléi gē lǐ kǒngbù xiù) *Russian - Шоу ужасов Грегори (Shou uzhasov Gregori) *Greek - Γκρεγκόρι Τρομοκρατική Εμφάνιση (Nkrenkóri Tromokratikí Emfánisi) *Italian - Gregorio Orrore Mostrare Copyright © 2019 TBA. All the Gregory Horror Show characters and related are owned and created by Naomi Iwata. All rights reserved. Trivia *The Gregory Horror Show film is featured the recurring English and Japanese cast from the show, however other voice cast is passed away as they must be replaced with different voice cast like; TBA with TBA. Tropes Rejected or scrapped ideas *The film was originally titled as "Gregory Horror Show: The Movie" or "The Gregory Horror Motion Picture" then the title is stayed to the original name as Gregory Horror Show. *It was originally to have several A-star celebrities to do the voice role like Tara Strong as Angel/Devil Dog, Danny Trejo as Hell's Chef, etc. Unfortunately it was scrapped where they decided to keep only Chris Pratt and Alicia Vikander as the main characters while the other character is voice by recurring cast from the anime series. Polls Did you watch the Gregory Horror Show anime or video game? That's was really cool! No way! What do you think of the Gregory Horror Show film? Sounds really spooky, it was good for horror! Not really scary, but at least this has potential. Just like other bad horror movies, I'll pass it. How's when Cpend7 (Colin Lloyd) finally returns from his hiatus? Welcome back bro, It's good to see you again! Welcome, I guess? Category:2019 films Category:Cpend7's ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:Anime films Category:Fantasy films Category:Horror films Category:Comedy films Category:American films Category:Japanese films Films based on anime Category:Films based on video games Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Toei Animation Category:Toho Category:Toho animated films